1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a position detecting device, a position detecting system, and a controlling method of a position detecting device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as a device detecting a manipulation position when input manipulation is performed, a device performing calibration in order to accurately detect a manipulation position is known (for example, refer to JP-A-2011-227600). The device disclosed in JP-A-2011-227600 performs automatic calibration by capturing an image displayed on the manipulation surface. In addition, it is possible to detect the manipulation position, and to perform the calibration by allowing a user to perform manipulation indicating a predetermined point on the manipulation surface.
However, when a plurality of devices of which methods of detecting a manipulation position are different from each other are used in combination with each other, execution of the calibration may be influenced by a difference between the detecting methods.